


Slow

by awkwardFawn



Series: Temperature and Time [2]
Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Author, Literature, Original Poem, Original Poetry - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Suggestive language, Writer, Writing, aporetic-elf, awkwardfawn, more PG-13, not fanwork - Freeform, poem, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardFawn/pseuds/awkwardFawn
Summary: An original short poem. Composed on January 6th, 2015. Posted February 13th, 2018.Copyright applies to this as much as it would to an original novel.This is not fan work.





	Slow

Slow

 

 

Actions speak louder than words

At least that's what they say

So why is it your words

That push my fears away

And not your arms

That hold me so tight

Those long arms

Could make all this right

But instead it's your lips

Telling me what you'll do

Like grabbing my hips

And trying something new

I don't just want lust

I want real love too

If not, this thing could bust

And I could lose you

So please, take it slow

And don't move too fast

Because we both know

We want this to last

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://aporetic-elf.tumblr.com/)  
>  Patreon and Ko-fi links in the Tumblr bio.


End file.
